creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Hollow
Billy Eugene “Dr. Hollow Knight” Rodgers '''(aka '''Dr. Hollow) is the ghost of a knight who used to work as the doctor for the wars that his home town commonly had. He was killed at age 33 from attempted suicide in 1733. |occupation = Serial Killer, Knight|powers/skills = Weaponry, Telekinisis, Pyrokinisis, Black Magic, Fear Factor, Power, High Stamina, Stealth, Speed, Strength, Regeneration|status = Alive|species = Distorted Knight|gender = Male|hobby = Protecting the people that he cares about|goals = Kill every worshipper of one of the fake gods (succeeded), Protect everyone in his home town|type_of_pasta = Historical Paranormal Force|caption1 = }} Though not giving the pyshical appearance of a doctor, before death Dr. Hollow would commonly wear a dark black hollow robe, giving him the name. He used to treat wounds back in his days when he was alive, and later when he died he tried on an armor suit that he had made when his town was first invaded. His outfit consists of a hollow black knight helmet, a hollow chestplate and complete armor set, and dark black shiny boots. Personality Back when he was alive, Dr. Hollow was nice to everyone and would always give a smile (even though it couldn’t be seen!) to even people he thought were bad in general. But he became stressed and crippled with depression as more wars struck his home town, killing tons of residents and family members. And in 1732, he was treating a patient when all of a sudden his building blew up, killing the patient instantly. It left him standing in the pile of rubble, and he mourned and hid until the battle was finally over. And a few months later, at the start of 1733, he attempted suicide by drug overdose. He failed, but died in a different building similar to his the next morning. He then came back as a vengeful spirit seeking revenge on anyone who is a relative of all of the bad people that he once saw, and fought. However, he is nice towards his family and friends. Story Born in a small medieval town in 1700 and son of king Finn and queen Martha, right when he was born, he was dubbed royalty to the town. As the years grew on, Billy would always get this strange feeling in his stomach, and that strange feeling soon presented itself as a huge battle in 1710 took place near his town, and his folks were preparing for battle. The enemies approached, and he lost his father and his younger brother and sister Jake and Sally. He also lost a lot of friends. And then it was just himself and his mother. They spent a lot of time together, and they grew even more closer now that they were alone. And in 1715, another small battle broke out, killing only a few people. Billy was still devastated though, and he wanted to help someone one day. And so he was offered the role of head doctor at his small treatment center in 1719. He was head doctor for about six years, and in 1925 a freak storm hit, trapping everyone in their homes. He treated several people, and in 1930 one more battle broke out, and Billy was ill during the time, and so he had to hide somewhere safe, where he could eventually treat himself. But when the battle was over, his mother was bleeding out profusely on the battlefield. He rushed over to her, and she died right there in front of him. He was all alone now. And in 1732, he was treating a patient after a sickness when all of a sudden enemy targets launched bombs at his center, exploding everything and killing his patient. He fell into the rubble, and laid there and cried until the battle was no more. And then in 1733, he snapped. He took a bottle of handmade medicine, and he downed the entire bottle. He felt sick, and then he passed out. However, his attempt failed, but he later died of attempted suicide and drug overdose. And now, the legends say that if you go the cemetery that he was buried at during the hour of 12:00 AM, he is said to haunt you and your family. And usually, his spooks leave people traumatized. But fortunately this wasn’t true, and he only protects people who were relatives of the people in his town, and any other kid who wasn’t a part of his family is fine. However, extreme sinners usually wind up dead. Facts * Is 33 years old. * Is a demon and ghost. * Only resides in England as a spirit. * Only harms people who have murdered or committed any other unbelievable crime. Theme Song Nero’s Day at Disneyland - Child Protective Services Theme Song Category:Male Category:OC Category:Ghost Category:Undead Category:Historical Category:Serial Killer Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tragic